


Until your sober

by Raiya



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Comfort, Drinking, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Set in an AU timeline where the siblings went back and changed everything including Ben’s death, to prevent the apocalypse.





	Until your sober

**Author's Note:**

> To get myself to writing again I'm trying to write a story to a prompt of this awesome tumblr prompt list every day :D  
https://imaginary-legendary-hamilton.tumblr.com/post/147791746936/writing-prompts
> 
> I also listed my pairings and shuffle through them as well as through the prompts.
> 
> Prompt Nr. 10. “I might have had a few shots.”

„I might have had a few shots?“  
„A few would be an understatement, come on.“  
Ben put Klaus arm over his shoulders and helped him up.  
„Why do you keep doing that? After everything we worked through I would have thought you’re finally sober. You’re way too intelligent for this Klaus.“„No, I am just rightly intelligent for it Ben.“

It was always amazing to Ben that no matter how much Klaus drank he was still able to keep up a decent conversation if he wanted to. 

„I’m worried for you.“

„You’ve been the one who died first remember, I was mourning your death for years. I managed to stay alive even though I was doing much worse than the heavy drinking I’m doing now.“

„I’m sorry for leaving you behind.“

It is not that he had much choice in the matter but he actually was.

„You should.“

Ben sighed. He and Klaus were close in a strange way, it was the little things they shared. He could talk to Klaus, Klaus could talk to him. Ben never judged him for his affinity to their mother’s dresses and make up. Klaus never judged Ben for regularly snuggling into his bead at night when he was afraid of the monster not in his closet but his own body. Instead Klaus held him close and whispered calming words while soothingly rubbing his back. If he was freaked out about the unnerving movement against his stomach when pressed against Ben’s he never let it show, only holding him closer.

It was the only anchor Ben had and he held onto him. Seeing Klaus getting so much worse after his death because he did not have to be strong for him anymore, seeing him not caring for himself anymore so he could care for Ben, was the worst thing to him having died.  
And then he would not listen to him when he was able to talk to him again.

„I always had needed you more than the other way around. I always had wished it would have been me instead. I had always been the useless one after all.“

Ben tightened his grip around Klaus’ waist and held him closer.

„It is not your fault that our father was completely incapable to train and raise children. Besides, you turned out pretty useful, especially for me.“

Klaus smiled but it was soon gone. He stayed silent and Ben tightened his grip around Klaus’ wrist.

„I mean it, without you it would all have ended differently. You would not have been able to go back in time and I would still be dead, along with so many other people.“  
„5 could have done it without me.“

Ben groaned annoyed and pushed Klaus against the nearest wall who gripped his shoulders surprised and opened his eyes wide.  
He was not used to Ben using force against him.

„Stop that. Stop telling me you are worthless when you mean the most to me.“

Ben was looking at him his dark eyes shining in the faint light around them. He was angry, angry but also desperate to make him finally understand.

„Ben.“

Klaus voice sounded rough but his hands softened against Ben’s shoulders and slid down over his breast to rest on his hips.

„You were the light in the darkness for me. You were the reason I was happy to be alive again. Because when I grew older, which is funny because I was already dead, but only when I was older and watched you I truly understood what you meant for me.“

Finally his words sank through, Ben could see it in the way Klaus eyes widened and how his hands gripped his hips. 

But only to be sure he leaned in and pressed his lips against Klaus, feeling the softness of his against his own and Klaus beard scratching against his skin. 

He leaned back a little and their eyes met. Klaus was unusually quiet.

Ben was about to step back, taking the non-existing reaction as rejection when Klaus hand grabbed his hoody and pulled him close again. He just had time to catch himself with an arm against the wall when eager lips captured his again. He gasped but kissed back, opening his mouth for Klaus. 

„Let’s go home, my bed is still big enough for both of us.“

Klaus whispered against Ben’s ear and kissed his neck.

„I’m not going to have sex with you until you’ve been sober for at least a week but I take the offer to sleep in your bed.“

Ben smiled at him and gave him another peck, before taking his hand and walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments give me life :D


End file.
